Green Raker
Green Raker (グリーンレイカー) is a member of the Space Police Kaisers and the younger brother of the Raker Brothers from the Brave Exkizer television series. He can further combine with Blue Raker to form Ultra Raker. Technology & Combat Characteristics Green Raker is a member of the Space Police Kaisers and the younger brother of Blue Raker. His alternate form takes on a 200 Series Type 2000 Shinkansen. When in vehicle mode, both he and his brother can generate energy rails up on the air to allow rapid deployment to locations. Although he can walk with his legs, when in combat he is normally seen utilizing wheels on his legs to move at high speeds, this is called as the "Roller Dash". His brother Blue Raker also has this ability. He can use the Bind Crush, a gigantic grappling claw fired from the nosecone section of his chest, which is also inherited by his brother. Green Raker has one more weapon compared to his brother - the 4 holes on his body are mounted machine guns. Lastly, he can combine with his Blue Raker to form Ultra Raker through the Lateral Combination (Sayuu Gattai - 左右合体). Both of the siblings can use a pair of blaster rifles, although this feature is only seen in the toy. 'Weapons:' *'Bind Crush' A giant rocket-propelled grappling hook that can be shot out from Green Raker's nosecone section. It can also emit electricity. *'Machine Guns' The 4 holes on Green Raker's body are machine guns which can shoot white rounds of ammunition. *'Shield Rifle' Green Raker can utilize a blue, flat rifle (although not shown used in the anime, it can be assumed that he can use it due to it looking exactly the same as his brother's rifle), and becomes Ultra Raker's left leg armor. Note: This weapon's name is unofficial, as it is not named in the anime. *'Double Rifle' A red, double-barrel handheld rifle which becomes Ultra Raker's rifle when combined with Blue Raker's red rifle, though no instances of these red rifles were seen in the anime, only in the toy. *'Twin Kick' A tandem kick with Blue Raker. *'Raker Hurricane' The twins will spin at high speeds, creating a tornado around each, which will then entwine together to form a single, large tornado. *'Twin Beam' A beam fired from Green Raker's head lens in tandem with Blue Raker. 'Special Equipment' *'Roller Dash' Wheels on Green Raker's legs that allows him to move at high speeds. 'Ablities' *'Twin Power' The Raker Brothers can receive a high boost of power when they join their hands together. *'Lateral Combination' The Lateral Combination (Sayuu Gattai - 左右合体) allows Green Raker to combine with Blue Raker and form Ultra Raker. History Green Raker first appeared along with his brother, Blue Raker during the Geisters' second evil scheme - stealing a newly-built prototype Shinkansen (Episode 2). Since then, he, along with the other members of the Space Police Kaisers band up and begin their campaign fighting the Geisters on Earth. Shortly after capturing the Geisters, he and the rest of the Kaisers had to depart from Earth and head to their next mission, but not before bidding Kouta farewell. Gallery vlcsnap-2019-12-19-15h48m45s822.png|Green Raker's debut pose alongside Blue Raker. vlcsnap-2019-12-19-16h13m33s334.png|Roller Dash vlcsnap-2019-12-19-16h16m05s943.png|Green Raker's Bind Crush deployed. vlcsnap-2019-12-19-16h18m40s826.png|Green Raker utilizing his body-mounted machine guns. vlcsnap-2019-12-26-21h46m51s534.png|Twin Power vlcsnap-2019-12-31-23h02m34s679.png|Twin Kick. Vlcsnap-2019-12-31-23h39m38s328.png|Raker Hurricane. Vlcsnap-2020-01-08-21h46m46s923.png|Twin Beam.